Jack Hyde
Jack Hyde is the secondary antagonist of Fifty Shades Darker and the main antagonist of Fifty Shades Freed. Hyde is also the archenemy of Christian Grey and is, essentially, the main antagonist of the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy as a whole. He is portrayed by in the film adaptations of the novels. Overview Jack Hyde grew up in a foster home after his parents died. At some point, he met Christian Grey, who was placed in the same foster home. However, when Christian was adopted by the wealthy Grey family, Jack grew to resent them (Christian in particular). ''Fifty Shades Darker'' Jack Hyde first appears in Fifty Shades Darker as an editor for a publishing company called Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP). He interviews Anastasia Steele (the protagonist) and hires her as his personal assistant. He then starts behaving quite inappropriately towards her, such as constantly asking her out and calling her pet names (to be fair, she was rather unnerved by him to begin with). Eventually, Jack confronts Ana with her personal e-mails to Christian and forces her to have sex with him under threat of exposure. However, Ana is able to escape his clutches, and Christian (who had acquired SIP) has him fired. This causes Jack's resentment to grow enough to seek revenge on Christian. Christian soon discovers that Jack had been spying on him the entire time. Jack is spying on Christian's birthday party, and judging by Elena Lincoln's departure, he may have had a role in sabotaging the party. Film Ana begins a new job as an assistant to Jack Hyde, an editor at Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) whose previous three assistants all quit within the last 18 months. As Jack and Ana are going for an after-work drink, Ana is approached on the street by a young woman resembling her. Christian arrives at the bar and acts coolly towards Jack, then quickly departs with Ana. He warns Ana about Jack's reputation, though she dismisses this. Ana is annoyed that Christian is considering buying Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP). Jack tells Ana she is expected to accompany him on a New York book expo trip, but after speaking with Christian, she agrees not to attend. During the Grey Family's annual charity ball, as Ana goes downstairs, Jack can be seen wearing a mask and taking pictures of the Grey family's portrait, meaning that he is stalking Christian and intends to exact revenge on him over not being adopted by them. When Ana tells Jack she won't be attending the expo with him, he (out of anger and jealousy) attempts to sexually assault her while they are alone at work, but she escapes. Christian exerts his influence to have Jack fired, and Ana is promoted to acting editor in Jack's place. As fireworks erupt in the sky, Jack is last seen watching Christian's birthday party from afar and burns Christian's face through the Grey family picture with his cigarette, silently swearing revenge against Christian and Ana. ''Fifty Shades Freed'' Jack returns in Fifty Shades Freed, this time as the main antagonist. To enact his revenge against Christian, Jack poses as a worker for a moving company and breaks into Christian's apartment. However, Christian's security team has him arrested and sent to jail, but not before he tries to claim that Ana sexually harassed him (which, of course, isn't true). He is later bailed out by Mr. Lincoln (Elena's ex-husband), who had secretly paid his bail out of spite towards Christian for his affair with Elena. After his release, Jack makes his move by kidnapping Mia (Christian's sister) for a $5 million ransom with the help of his former associate Elizabeth Morgan. When Ana arrives, Jack starts beating her, but she manages to shoot him in the leg. The police then arrive, having been tipped off by Ana, and arrest Jack and Elizabeth. Film Newlyweds Christian and Anastasia are forced to cut their honeymoon short and return home after receiving news of a break-in at Christian's corporate headquarters. Some computer files were stolen and security camera tapes identify the perpetrator as Jack Hyde, Ana's former boss who was fired for sexual assault. When Christian is away on a business trip, Ana disregards his wishes that she stay at home, and meets her friend, Kate Kavanagh, for a drink. Kate, who is dating Christian's older brother Elliot, confides that she suspects Elliot may be having an affair with Gia, who is also his business associate. When Ana returns home, she encounters Jack Hyde, who attempts to kidnap her. Ana's security team subdues him and he is arrested. Meanwhile, on a trip to Aspen with Christian, Elliot, Kate, Mia and José, Ana is haunted by a nightmare about Jack. Shortly after, Hyde, released on a $500,000 bond, phones Ana demanding a ransom for Mia, Christian's abducted sister. Hyde demands $5,000,000 in cash in two hours and threatens to kill Mia if his demands aren't met. He warns Ana to tell no one and to bring the money alone. Ana takes a checkbook and revolver from Christian’s desk then goes to the bank to withdraw the full amount. The suspicious bank manager calls Christian. He thinks Ana is leaving him but then notices the coincidence of Hyde's recent release, Mia's unknown whereabouts, and Ana's sudden large cash withdrawal. Hyde instructs Ana to get into a car parked in the alley and to hand over her phone to the driver to discard. Ana tricks Hyde by taking the bank manager's phone and slipping her own phone into the bag of money. She exits the back entrance to discover that the driver and Jack's accomplice is her co-worker, Liz. Ana arrives at the drop-off site with the money. Hyde, psychotic and vengeful over being fired from SIP, attacks Ana and kicks her abdomen. Liz tries to stop Jack as Ana pulls out the revolver and shoots Hyde in the leg. Christian and his security team, who electronically tracked Ana's cell phone, arrive and apprehend Hyde and Liz. Liz, who had been blackmailed into being Jack's accomplice, agrees to testify against him. Christian's private investigator, Welch, has left a report showing that Christian and Hyde had shared the same foster family, though Christian has no memory of this. Hyde was vengeful over Christian being adopted by the wealthy Grey family instead of him. Personality Jack is a very sleazy man, constantly blackmailing women by recording them while having sex with them. He also has a single-minded hatred towards Christian, believing that Christian took his life away from him, and went out of his way to get revenge. Quotes }} Gallery 007-949-780x364.jpg jack-hyde-fifty-shades-darker-eric-johnson-1486074577.png|Jack's evil smile. Jack-Hyde-FSD.png fifty-shades-darker-photo-15-1486159473.png 226-505 2812829-1024x576.jpg Tumblr oksycoMAM61t6yaamo2 500.jpg Tmp dn8Kog 650af17848db9c2b 2475 TP2 00048R.jpg Jack-attacks.jpg Trivia *At the end of Fifty Shades Darker where Jack is visible during the fireworks scene, he is seen putting out a cigarette in the Grey family picture, burning a hole through Christian's face. It is ironic that as a child Christian was burned with cigarettes by his late mother's pimp, hence the scars on his chest. Category:Blackmailers Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Rapists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Love Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Addicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Extortionists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Male